nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Elixis Rinha
'Character First Name:' Elixis 'Character Last Name:' Rinha 'IMVU Username:' ElixisLily 'Nickname: (optional)' Eli 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' '' 02/14/187AN'' 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Asian 'Height:' 4'9" 'Weight:' 88lbs 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' She has a self given tattoo at the center of her forehead that says 'love'. 'Affiliation:' Omoidegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Very timid and reserved but can be a firecracker when certain buttons are pushed. Her curiosity and eagerness to learn makes her look like the 'clumbsy nerd' most of the time. As a soft spoken and naive girl, her mind usually takes over most of the time for she usually says what she thinks, no matter how unappropiate it is. Usually fearful of new experience, she has always shown a will to overpower and push through rough situations. 'Behaviour:' She is very polite, follows all rules and will never snap back without a proper reason. Questions are always thrown, for she is always searching for answers to everything. She was raised as a sweet caring girl and always shows her best nurturing side. 'Nindo: (optional)' There is always an answer, that is my ninja way. 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' Rinha Clan is a clan full of specialists of medical ninjutsu and are usually sought out during times of war. They are known for their powress of medical ninjutsu aswell as their unique kekkei genkai that allows them to absorb an oponnent's chakra and duplicate their appearance and memories. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' M''ust be learned and allocated before use. 'Element Two: Must be learned and allocated before use. '''Weapon of choice: None 'Strengths' Exceptional Chakra Manipulation Exceptional Stamina and Endurance 'Weaknesses:' Below Average Strength Below Average Speed 'Chakra color:' Pink 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (5 Kunais) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 (10 Senbon) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 6 (Total of 30 Makibishi) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 3 (1 Small Scroll) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 6 (2 smoke bombs) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 8 (2 Flash bombs) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4 (2 Paper Bombs) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' ''List the other weapons here: '' '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Omoidegakure 'Enemies:' None 'Background Information:' Elixis has always been the most delicate in her family. Mostly because she was the only female apart from her mother. The house was always smelling like sweat and dirty socks. Having 3 older brothers (Ellai, Lex, and Xai) and taking care of them was a chore, but when they went missing the house was mostly empty. Her mother was a retired Medical Nin due to injury and was now retired at home as a full time homemaker. She could remember it as if it was yesterday; the news about her missing brothers devestated everyone. As time passed, everyone slowly recuperated from the damage, emotionally and phisically. Her mother was the one who took a toll on everything. First her father died when Elixis was only a newborn, then came the news of her leave from the medical field due to unrepairable injury, then came the dissapearance of her siblings. Why? She asked herself that simple question over and over. No answers, just questions. Seeing her mother was slowly detiriorating she timidly took the stand. Now she takes care of her mother and is determined to find answers. She was never the strong one in the family, nor the outspoken one, but she seeks knowledge, she seeks truth, and most importantly she seeks to break out of her shell. She was only six when her brothers left for the mission. As a joke, before she would wake up to say her goodbyes, the eldest ,Ellai, wrote a message on her forehead right at the center and it read "Love". When she looked in the mirror, the three of them looked at her with a warm glance while the youngest, Xai, responded. "Because you are our youngest delicate flower, the one that blooms with Love." As they turned to the exit the middle one ,Lex, spoke as they all left. "Take care little sis." That was the last time she saw them. Even though it was a joke, it left her wondering Why. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Jin Uchiha